


The Ballad of Favor's Drive

by Cassidy5002



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Gilligan's Island, Music, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy5002/pseuds/Cassidy5002
Summary: I found this while going through an old flash drive, so I decided to post it here. Written in 2013.
Kudos: 3





	The Ballad of Favor's Drive

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to record this, here is your blanket permission. For the ballad sung during the first season the ends "and the rest" in instead of "the professor and Mary Ann".

Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale  
a tale of a fateful trip,  
that started from San Antonio,  
And went to Sedalia,  
The trail boss was a man named Gil Favor,  
the ramrod Rowdy Yates,  
25 men and 3000 head,  
Set off down the trail,  
Set off down the trail.

The weather started getting bad,  
The cattle did stampede.  
If not for the courage of the fearless crew  
the herd would be lost.  
The herd would be lost.

The herd ran off the side of this  
uncharted desert plateau  
with Pete Nolan, and Wishbone too  
Mushgrove, and Jim Quince  
Joe Scarlet  
And the rest are  
here with Gil Favor's outfit.


End file.
